


The Purge? You sure? Not just some kids being stupid and chaotic as hell?

by Ilovemygun



Category: The Purge (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CHECK OUT @App1e_Juice, Crazy People running around, Gotta be the simp god-, Group comes together later, HELP FROM A WRITING GOD, Have no idea how to use them-, I need sleep, MORE CHARACTERS IMMA MENTION, Multi, My Eyes are Teary ):, Nihachu is the angel we all need, Please protect Bad the innocent-, Rival to good Patners, SHE WRITES AMAZING STORIES-, Somebody please don't give the kids guns-, Someone give me sleep, Tags are strange but fun, The Purge, The Tags?, Theres gonna be loooooots of BLOOD and SWEARING, We can see some Rivalry, just please, kinda angst?, maybe Character Art later, slowburn?, trying to kill people, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun
Summary: A mass murdering psychopathic Doctor who wants your organs chases you down a street. Either you get caught and hell knows what happens to you, or you make this night an experience you don't know if you want to forget about..Well thats something for George to decide and you to read-George just tries to survive the nightSapnap is a babysitter and doesn't get paid enoughDream is a Guy with just wanting to have fun at the purgeBad just wants to help and be happySkeppy is following Bad for ReasonsTechno is the self-proclaimed Rival of DreamWilbur has to take care of Tommy and TubboPhil needs to keep Techno calmNiki is just a god and a badassJust some kids who are in love with pure chaos-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Everybody, more of a crack one-
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302





	1. Does Ketchup with Noodles taste good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [App1e_Juice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/App1e_Juice/gifts).



> Shove a ship down anyones throat and I shove it down ya a**  
> Got it? Good  
> Because the community is really lovely and beautiful and we don't wanna have it stinkin it of drama!  
> Now please enjoy this little piece Sh*t I call a story- 
> 
> AND PLEASE CHECK OUT @App1e_Juice ! SHE WAS SUCH A BIG HELP TO ME AND SHE MOTIVATED ME, AND SHES AWESOME, AND A WRITING GOD AND READ HER STORIES, THEIR ARE MASTERPIECES-
> 
> (iss not my first one-)  
> From Germany and can't say stuff-  
> Bye
> 
> :)
> 
> ;)
> 
> ;I
> 
> ;/
> 
> Yes, I crave for chocolate milk, mixed with Alc-

„Why why why why-” A fast cough interrupted his quick panicked talking. Then he started again. “Why why why why why- “ 

Then he heard a gunshot. The men he was trying to outrun were – of course – with good guns.

“Stop running! Just come with us and soon you will be free! Just give up! Make it easier for both of us!”, the young voice taunted him. But George didn´t even think about it. He just continued running and flipped them off by stretching his hand out behind him. 

And, for his luck, the angry huffs that already were far away went completely silent.

“Idiots, they could have just used their stupid guns…”, the murmuring came with an amusing but also panting expression.  
Now George was in some kind of long dark alleyway. He leaned his arm against the older brick wall for support, his face facing the street. He slowly walked backwards, not wanting to get caught again.

Now, getting in the clear was the first thing on his mind. All George was doing was sitting in a darken room, being silent and trying not to make a sound. For George, it would have been normal because he was good at disappearing. But then, with a loud bang, men stormed his little apartment. 

All of them were as wide and muscular as high working body builders. George already asked himself how they got through his door, that’s beside the point.

With those door-beater Guys came another person, who already looked like some psychopath. He talked about how beautiful it would be to rip George open to see how beautiful his organs looked like.

Defiantly a maniac here.

So those men tied him up, - looking like absolute morons as they went – and transported him outside. There were just 5 big Guys with the one psycho Doctor, so George was easily able to trick them. 

He, of course, knew how to fight. He wasn’t one for dummies. The Ropes fell off easily and, with one swift kick against the crazy leader, he was free. But, what now?

He just escaped a person who surely would look for him the rest of the night.  
And, as if it couldn’t be any worse, he also had to deal with the other idiots with weapons running around. 

Sighing, he looked on the street. There, he found a corpse with a gun. Hopefully a WikiHow and some experience with other purge nights would help him through this too. George made his way over to the corpse and kneeled down. Quickly, he found a small Handgun.

This man seriously didn´t know how dangerous the purge is… Well he does look foreign, like George, but George was presumably much younger than this man.

The British boy tugged his gun in and when he heard a small noise, he hid in the alleyway from before. Was it even seeable, how freezing it was? George only had some jeans on with his blue plain T-Shirt and a white pullover jacket. And even his shoes were not for running.

Buying running shoes went on the Brit’s mental To-Do List. And maybe some guns and weapons as well. 

The Brits life couldn´t even get any easier. Many Purge Nights, he had to hide from everything from creepy stalkers to psychopaths who just were “bored”. On top of that, his job wasn´t paying enough. The colorblind boy with his small apartment was in some trouble with some other men who loved to pick on his living style.

But George was never one to give up. Maybe he was just tired of being scared or terrified of losing. He didn´t know why exactly he was like this, but he surely would be thankful for this one day.

Maybe Life would turn around for the 21-Year-old man with British accent and a love for Video Games. 

And maybe it would-

Oh great, now someone from behind was pressing a gun against Georges head. A female voice whispers, “Make one move and you can say goodbye to that cute little head of yours…” With a clinking of Handcuffs, George knew he was in deep shit.

His fresh gun was being taken away and he was being put into something completely crazy…


	2. The rainbow track from Mario Kart is the true hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Bros meeting-
> 
> Oh and the third
> 
> And shit is goin down fast
> 
> sorry for the short chapters and long uploads. Am a German potato and can't get things really working.
> 
> Thanks to App1e_Juice for helping me with all this!

Okay.

How did he end up here?

Forcefully, he kneeled in front of a group of seemingly older people. His hands were still behind his back and they started to hurt, after a while of rubbing around. 

All of them had masks on. The gray concrete basement they were in, with rather weak light, was from a rather tall apartment building. It looked like the basement was larger than George could think of.

And George didn´t like that at all. A particular man stood out of the crowd, looking down on him. His Face was hidden, but George could feel that ugly smug on that man’s old face and already wanted to wipe it off.

“It’s a pretty catch. That’s what I think for sure… So for Organic or Slave Sale? I would prefer Slave, since he doesn’t seem strong…” 

Oh, George was angry. Even for his petite and small body, he surely could handle some hits and kicks. If George could attack this man, he wouldn´t live any lo- Oh look, his finger- And George bit down.

The man in front of him, who cupped Georges face with his right hand yelped and immediately took out a small pocket knife. A swing later and George had a small bleeding cut on his left cheek.

He would have winced if he was weak. But he wasn´t. The smooth smirk on his face, made the man even more angry. “This little bitch will go to the organic sale! He should burn in hell for that! Get him out of my sight!”

And next thing George knew, he was being knocked out from behind.

“-y…. e…. Ey…. EY! Wake up Princess!” Rather a harsh tone to wake up to. And unpleasant for George to yelp and twitch. But even when he was awake, everything was pitch black.

He presumed it was a blindfold and instead of kneeling, he was sitting, his hands still behind his back. But he felt something warm against his back. And something warm touching his hand. Another hand.

“Finally awake Princess?” The masculine voice made George yelp for the second time. And, oh boy, he was glowing red for this. 

“First, I- I am not a Princess! S-Second, where are we? And who are you?!”, George struggled. Sounding serious is was way harder being blindfolded and tied up to another Guy you only now learned was there. 

“Well, to answer your question, we were taken by a seller and we are in the organ sell room. Nobody else is here but us- “ 

“Wait WHAT?! ORGAN SELL?!” 

A loud clanking against the door and yell that was silenced made the Brit realize that this place even had guards. He shivered and felt around the metal from the handcuffs, but was quickly met by warm fingers, doing kind of the same thing.

“What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing, ya know? But you asked so nicely. I´m escaping.”, the other voice replied and wheezed. And for short moment, George thought he heard a tea kettle.

“But how? We are cuffed together and you can’t even see anything!” 

“Unlike someone, I have experience at the purge!” The voice was rather stinky saying that, leading George to think that he was implying he was a weakling. But all George could do was shiver, muttering: “Great, my organs are gonna be sold and I’m sitting cuffed to a psychopath…”

“Take that back! I just killed three people this night! And all of them were assholes, who wanted to slaughter innocent people!” 

“That doesn’t make anything better!” But a clicking sound made George go silent. The other one was really escaping while George would sit here, waiting for his doom. 

Shuffling and the loss of a warm back was the realization that the other one stood up, ready to go.

But a firm grip of a rough and large hand on his chin, let George made his head “look up”. He could feel the heat of the other radiating off of his body. 

“Well, you surely did something wrong to get into the organic sale. Normally boys like you go to the slave trade… And that cut seems still very fresh… Came from the leader presumably…”

George´s chin was being let go rather kindly and the voice came back from further behind. 

“But you´re so small… Guess I have to take you with me. Bad would be angry if I left you here…” George couldn´t believe his ears. He was being first chased down by a crazy doctor, then kidnapped by a group of other crazy people, and now a crazy unknown man wanted to take him again.

“Okay, let’s get things straight here. First, I´m average height. Second, why would you take me with you? And third, who are you? I can´t see you and you want to take me!” He sounded stressed out and at this point and he was really tired. 

“Well, Bad saved my life and anyone else that needed help, so I guess I got it from him. But You´re right, I won´t take you like that with me. I will leave your blindfold on and when we´re in the base, you can take it off. Then, the handcuffs come off too.”

“Well, thanks for the improvised rescue I guess… Even if I don´t trust you… Just promise me you don’t want any organs… I’ve had enough of this tonight…”

The other voice laughed warmly as he started working on the handcuffs. While working on it, he connected his pinky finger with George´s and leaned forward to the others ear, whispering a: “I promise” which sent shivers down George spine.

“E-ehm, my name i-is G-George by the w-way!”, George stuttered out, feeling somewhat safer around the other.

“Well George, call me Dream… I promise you that I’ll take you to Bad´s hideout for the deadly night.”


	3. Cartoons are NOT Animes, you shadooples!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But Georgie, I thought you loved me!”  
> “Dude I just know you for like ten to twenty minutes.”  
> “But Fate!”  
> “Shut up you poorly impression of a tea kettle.”  
> “Ooooh- he didn´t say that- That burned!”  
> “Shut up Snapmap.”  
> “You don´t tell me what to do, you poorly tea kettle impression!”  
> “What have I done to deserve this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys for the short chapter and long stopping- 
> 
> Was in Italy, reading the Percy Jackson Books, being tired, eating, sleeping not so much, writing on other book ideas and doing stuff-
> 
> (No, Im single and stuff isn't a person if anyones asking- )
> 
> Already working on the other chapters

„Hey Dream, I got your mask and all the hostages are free- What in the fucking world are you doing? “

That wasn’t something Sapnap expected. Not that the young black haired man wasn´t surprised. But more of the image that his team partner, Dream – A dude with a white smiley mask and tall as fricken Bamboos – was carrying a small dude with a blindfold over his shoulder and bickering with him.

He just finished his task and went to retrieve his partner, but seeing something like this let him turn around. “Sorry, didn´t want to interrupt- Continue please- “

The man over Dreams shoulder let out an ´excuse me- who was that´ with a hard British accent and then a yelp when he was let go and fell to the floor. Dream quickly put on his mask and stared at him. 

“What the fuck Sapnap?! We weren´t doing anything!”   
“Yeah sure, the other is just blindfolded and constantly moaning out your name… Pretty sure you´re busy or something- “

“Now listen a sec, buddy! He was just saving me and promised me to take me somewhere safe!”  
“George, you´re talking to a wall…”, Dream said, keeping himself from wheezing.

“So your name is George- And Dream said he would take you somewhere safe… Well, I guess he means Bad´s save Muffin church- “   
“Bad´s what?”, George asked, accepting the help from Dream and standing up.

“Wait, you don´t know the muffin church? It´s like the safest place in the purge-“  
“You can be safe in the purge? How? And who calls themselves Bad and saves people?”

“You ask way too many questions- Like serious, just wait until you there and then people will take care of you- “  
Sapnap looked at Dream like he wanted to tell him, why he rescued the boy, but immediately gave up, when he saw, that Dream tried to control his wheezing. Well not until George punched Dream in the stomach.

“Don´t think I can´t hear your tea kettle sounds!”

Dreams wheezes of laughter turned into poorly whines.

“But Georgie, I thought you loved me!”  
“Dude I just know you for like ten to twenty minutes.”  
“But Fate!”  
“Shut up you poorly impression of a tea kettle.”  
“Ooooh- he didn´t say that- That burned!”  
“Shut up Snapmap.”  
“You don´t tell me what to do, you poorly tea kettle impression!”  
“What have I done to deserve this…”

Well, he had a great team now. But at least their assignment was finished. He also had to hold back a fit of laughter when he saw Dream picking George up again and George threatening to stab him.

“With what? Your sass?”  
A slap and Dream cursed. Guess a headache would come.

“I already love that team! C´mon Guys, let´s go! I wanna eat Muffins! Let´s meet him!” Sap said with much enthusiasm.

“Who? And what´s up with the muffins?”  
“Well George, you are going to meet an Angel tonight. But we prefer to call him Badboyhalo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget that this isn't my first fan fiction and I still write crack garbage-
> 
> Alien greetings from myself-


	4. I don't like the newest Star Wars movies ):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just boys trying to get out of the way of trouble.
> 
> By the way, Sapnap and Dream getting punched because they underestimate a certain British man
> 
> George is no fair lady, he just kicking your booty fairly

Okay, it was getting annoying.

Neither George OR Dream were stopping to bicker since they got out of the house.

And Sapnap was ready to shoot either him or both of them.  
“Guy´s I understand you´re married, but could you shut up for one minute! I have to contact Bad, that he can pick us up and bring George to a safe place!”

This was going on for about 45 minutes now and their situation didn´t get any better. The mission they had was carried out, but some of their fiends managed to swipe of George´s blindfold. And then he tried to strike Dream which ended in George pushing Dream out of the way and landing on top of him. 

And of course Dream couldn´t shut up about it and bring it up the hole time. No wonder George felt the urge to finish the job, the attackers started. 

Then Bad picked up.  
“Hey Bad, yep. We finished the task! We also got a civilian here. Yap, Dream rescued him. Oh well, they look like their having a thing… What?! Ew no! Ask him yourself Skeppy! That´s something way out of my vocabulary! Should be by yours too! Oh, yes- ehm got it- See each other in 20 or 25 minutes? Okay good! See ya then! Bye! Oki I will!” Then he snapped a photo with lightning of George and Dream´s bickering.

“What was that, you Idiot?!”, George´s immediate reply came, next to Dream´s death face. “Just doing a favor for Skeppy! Now let´s get goin! They are awaiting us at the Corner Street! 20 Minutes!”

And with that, the “Dream-team” strolled of into the open and crazy night.

Around 5 hours remained of the purge and there was still a lot of to do´s for both of them. So if Bad would be so nice and pull over and get George to safety-

Dream and Sapnap went silent immediately. George who looked at them questioned was just shushed and shoved back into an alleyway, Dream covering his mouth from behind.

They heard an all too familiar van music pulled up. Then an ice cream truck appeared. Stopping in the open street and some men and a crazy looking psychopath in a doctor kittle were picking up dead bodies of the street.

Like every year, there were the ones, who made profit of selling organs. It is a pretty nasty business, but well, it was the purge. Sapnap didn´t really want to pick a fight with those buff dudes.

As he went to look at his friends, he stopped at George, concern filling his eyes. George looked ready to pass out, all that color was washed away and you could see a bit of anger in his look. He looked ready to murder.

As they finished picking dead body´s up, they vanished again. George let out a variety of curses, Dream looked dumb and without a plan at George and Sapnap chuckled. “Wow, I didn´t know a 18 year old boy knew so much curses…”

“Excuse me? I´m 21. Not 18 you Idiots.”, as he began to talk angrier, his accent grew heavier. “Wait? You´re so small! How are you older than me or Sapnap?!” That got him a punch in the stomach. “It´s called average height, you piece of howl bamboo. You want to say anything to it? Snapmap?” George asked with a murderous glares. Even with pain, Dream started wheezing and laughed: “Snapmap? Oh Gods, that’s amazing-“ 

That got him another punch on the shoulder. “Ey, don´t call me that, you tea-drinking farter!” “Oh that’s it.” George slapped Sapnap´s back of the head, which he yelped. “Respect the older ones! Sheesh, you have no respect!” George said with shaking his head. Then George went silent. He heard another Group arriving. He looked at Dream and Sapnap and both nodded, immediately going further back into the alley way. George went up the fire stair case. He got out his stolen gun, a gift from Dream and Sapnap with the dumb reasoning ‘you survived a murderous psychopath two times!’, and positioned himself. 

He was rather great with wide range shooting than close up fights. Sapnap was with Dream down and ready to attack.

He then heard shouts coming from the group. Sapnap froze up and looked at Dream. He looked with mixed emotions of anger, frustration and defeat to the sound. There were two younger looking boys, being hold by a group of older adults. 

One of the boys, who had blond to light golden hair with a white red T-Shirt, screamed the night full of profanities, struggling, kicking and screamed. The other one, brown hair, smaller and green shirt, was silent, looking around, trying to figure out, how to get out of this situation. 

“Those two… when I get them in my hands… those Idiots! They escaped again! We need handcuffs for those incredible dumb teenagers! How do you run into the purge night without a plan and in that young age!”, Dream started to say. Sapnap couldn´t help but sigh and running a hand through his hair. “Couldn´t you tell Fundy to have an eye on those Idiots?”, he asked. 

“Well I did! But I think Tommy tricked Fundy. Again. And Tubbo just went with Tommy. You know how Tommy is! Always out for stupid stuff and Tubbo right after him!” “But I didn´t thought he would be that stupid?! Is he still searching for him?” “Presumably yes. You know if it is serious, Tubbo or even Tommy wouldn´t listen!”

Then a hard knock against his brain let Sapnap stumble forward. He turned around to find George with some small stuff in his Hand, ready to throw something again. ‘What are you guys doing so long?!’ He saw him mouth. ‘We have to rescue some idiots! Get ready to shoot!’, Sapnap mouthed back.

George nodded and got in position. Even if he looked like, he didn´t kill anyone, he showed them wrong, with being ready to attack anyone. Dream sighed and looked around. He nodded to Sapnap and made some hand movements. “Are you kidding me?! I´m not doing this!”, he first protested, but then Dream whispered something else to him. “All right! Let´s fuck up some stuff!”

He hid his gun and knife, switched his emotions to a look of pure terror and terrified and started running, screaming for help. “OH MY GOD! HELP ME PLEASE! THERE´S A PSYCHO FOLLOWING ME!” He screamed in the most hysterical way, and the group jumped, turning around with raised knifes and weapons. 

Tubbo and Tommy just looked at each other with faces that just screamed `Did-he-lost-it-completely-now? `. But happy for seeing this familiar face. “Stop now!”, one of the people screamed, but Sapnap didn´t thought of it. He kept running at those people. Then punching one of them, letting them fall to the ground. The Group started attacking, but Sapnap didn´t thought of going back. From kicking shins, to punching and knocking out the people.

Two of them, who held Tubbo and Tommy started backing up, but letting them go and falling to the ground with screams. Their arms were shot and started to bleed. Tommy took Tubbo and started to run towards Sapnap and hid behind his back, looking how it was going down. 

The Group was now on their way going fast away, dragging their unconscious or wounded people behind them. Dream came with George in tow to Sapnap, who let his finger crack.  
The two young boys turned towards their rescuers. “Wow, that was an awesome shot! Who are you? Are you new to the Dreamteam?” Tubbo asked, looking at George, wide full of awe.  
“Well I don´t think so Tubbo, I think he is just a quick helper!”, Tommy suspected while looking at George. But then.

“Ouch!” “What the fuck Dream!”, both yelled. They turned around and went immediately silent. “In the car. Now. You Boys are in so much trouble.”


	5. School? More like legal torture--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yeah
> 
> I'm here with another crack-bit
> 
> Bit of Past from Dream
> 
> School go brbrbrbrbrbrbrbr-

“Now, our loved Nightmare, disguised as a dream! Dream!” The Crowd started cheering heavily and the small underground stadium shook. A young Dream came out of a side of the stadium, with a black mask and probably just black clothes. The small mask just covering everything but his mouth, revealed a grin while taking out a rather long sword. He gave a little show with swinging it around and amuse the crowd.

From the other side came another fighter. He was pretty unknown and not even good at fighting, but he gave a pretty confidence look from him, so Dream was sure, he could play with him. But he did notice the little shaking, coming from the man. 

Too late. The loud bang to start the games came and the man started running at Dream. Dream easily dodged him. It repeated a couple of times and the crowd started to scream, for Dream to do something. Dream shrugged and started to grin. When the next attack came, Dream hit the sword from his hands and the man was too slow. Too slow to realize the sword sticking in his chest. Dream took out the sword of the man’s chest, smiling to the crowd.

“… T-those chi-“, the man coughed. Dream turned around and raised a not seeable eyebrow. “What are ya talkin´ about geezer?” “… those chi-children… save th-them… th… they c-can´t d-die fr-from such a-a… barbarian… t-thing…” Dreams eyes widened. Children? What are they doing here- Wait. The Prize. Dream paled. But there wasn´t time to ask the man, since he was already taken away. Probably thrown out in the street.

Cursing, he came into the waiting room. His next match should be in at least 15 minutes. He looked outside the door. The underground hallway was long and had many doors. But probably was the prize door, the last one, giving the darkest room. And with a feeling he could hear cuss words coming from that door, he made his way there without any problems.

He looked at the big door, probably made out of iron and with heavy openers. Behind it, you could hear two teenagers talking. One of them sounded calmer than the other one.

“But Tubbo! You wanna die here?! First of all, Philza would have my head for that, secondly, I could finally proof that I am a man, that can do things on my own!” “We’re just 13 Tommy, how the fuck do you think, we can take down armed men?!” “With my awesome skills of fighting and communication of course!” “Alright!” “You’re such a Tubbo Moment, Tubbo.” “Well I am Tubbo.”  
“Whatever, Big T.”

What the Fuck were they talking about? Dream just looked at the door in pure confusion. “HEY! What are you doing there?” Fuck, those strange children got him distracted. “Eh, nothing? Just wanted… to look at those good doors! They are very… strongly built!” “What the Fuck is he talking about, Tubbo?” “You come here, you have nothing to do here!” “Whelp, guess I have to do that the other way then….” 

Just when Dream got ready to attack, an explosion went off behind the man. It knocked him over and he fell unconscious on the floor. Dream took out his Sword ready to defend. And not a second later, he clashed his sword against an axe with a man who had a weird pig mask. Two other men came from behind the pigman, rushing to the door. The one with a green bucket head, following a tree tall brunette, who kicked the door open, after some bit of work of the lock.

“Tommy! Tubbo! Get out of there! We’re going!”, the blond haired yelled, two teenagers, one tall blond and a smaller brunette running out of the locked room. They blinked hard, when they came into the lighted room. Then they received a clap on the head from the tall brunette and a hug from the older blond.

“Philza! Wilbur! You didn´t need to come! We had everything under control!”, the tall blond, Tommy, said, trying to sound convincing. “Yeah, sure you had, getting captured and probably sold to one of the game hunts!”, Wilbur scolded him, looking through his brown strands of hair.

“You guys can be happy, Niki was willing to stay while Purge! She was the one to find the clues where you guys were!”, Philza said, disappointment to be heard in his voice. That made the boys wince. When Niki, also called Nihachu, Night angel, was willing to stay here to help them, that meant something.

The sound of the swords connecting each other again, made the boys look over to the pair dueling. “How often do I have to say, I didn’t want to hurt the kids! I wanted to help them!” “Yeah Yeah, sure Dream. Just continue your game nights. We- I take care of this now.”, the monotone voice replied. Technoblade, the “rival” of Dream, just looked through the mask with a blank stare, before just stopping and turning around to the others.

“Let’s just go and get the boys to Niki, she will take care of them for the rest of the night-“ “No! I- I got a clue! About him!”, Tommy interrupted Techno. All of them went silent, even Dream who had no Idea, what they were talking about.

“You… came here because you got a clue?”, Philza asked, concerning filling his voice, like a father, just finding his scared son. “Y… Yeah… That’s why I came here… Tubbo followed me… We asked here about it and got the clue eventually… But then we got captured and thrown into that room… It was… I think 4 hours ago…”

“Hm… Alright, tell us about it, Techno you will go, and take that Dream Guy with you. He seems to be a good fighter…” “WHAT?!”, came it from both Techno and Dream. They looked at Philza as if he lost his mind. “You heard him right Boys, this will take care of it. I- we will bring the boys to Niki while you will take care of that.”, Wilbur said to them, as if it was nothing.

“I have even no idea what you’re talking about!” “We will pay you.” “Alright, who’s the target?” Techno snorted. “You didn´t change a bit.” “As much as you, Bacon-” Techno was about to get out his sword when-

“You have to kill the man, who is behind killing Tubbo’s and my Family.” Tommy said mechanically. Looking monotone but with a mix of sadness and anger. “That man, that keeps the purge running.”


	6. Authors note

First of all, sorry  
Just the stress and stuff took up on me and well, it ain’t good if you’re doing something unhealthy to yourself

Also why authors note?   
I decided to stop romantic relationships here because like, those people will defiantly continue flirting but seeing the way of people finding it’s kind of weird or just not important  
Like love is a big part but in a night where you nearly die? Yeah, not so pogchamp  
Of course those little flirting thingies for fun is still gonna be there but it’s not gonna make them in a relationship

But mentions of like also real live ones are gonna be in it.

Hope you can understand my decision and stuff  
Bye


End file.
